The Last Night
by SupernaturalFanatic19
Summary: It's the middle of October and Shell has been lonely ever since she moved into an apartment. So what happens when she finds a barely alive Pitch? PitchxOC


**The Last Night**

**Summary: **It's the middle of October and Shell has been lonely ever since she moved into an apartment. So what happens when she finds a barely alive Pitch? PitchxOC

**Yes, another PitchxShell fanfiction. This idea was spawned from a Rise of the Guardians RP done by me and a fellow friend on DeviantART. In the RP, Shell and Pitch already are friends, but I decided to start from the beginning on this fic. So enjoy. **

**Theme song: **The Last Night ~ Skillet

_**Chapter 1**_

"Thanks for coming out Miss Shell. I couldn't have done this without your help."

"No problem Mrs. Garry." I spoke as I came out from underneath the computer desk and stood up to face the middle-aged woman. "I'm always happy to help." I smiled at her and collected my tools. "The computer cord had been chewed through, most likely a mouse so it would be best to lay some traps in the house."

Mrs. Garry nodded. "Yes, I'll have my husband do that tomorrow. We've seen a few mice in the garage lately."

"They can fit through the slits underneath the doors." I spoke and slung my bag over my shoulder and blinked as she held out 50 bucks to me. "Oh, no thanks."

"I didn't pay you the last time you fixed our computer problem. So it's only far I give you double." She took my hand and put the money in my hand.

I sighed softly, but smiled at her. "Well, thank you. Call me if anything happens, I'll be ready for anything."

"I will Miss Shell. Thank you again." She smiled at me gently with her white smile and warm, brown eyes.

"Yer welcome. Have a good night." I smiled back and then left the house. Besides helping people with computer problems, I also wrote for a living. I've sold several short stories and a few novels. I gently treaded my pale fingers through my long, red hair and sighed softly as I crossed the street to the woods.

There was a shortcut in the woods that takes me right to my apartment. It was easier than going all the way around town and quite safer. Even though Plymouth was quite boring and small, there were still perverts and pedophiles. So I had to be careful in case something would happen.

Even though I helped people and got to meet fans of my work, I was lonely. I moved out of my parents' house after I turned 18 and found a decent-sized apartment on the other side of town. It had three bedrooms and two bathrooms, plus a laundry room, a living room, kitchen and small dining area. It was nicely priced, but I didn't have to worry about money.

I always kept a lot of money on my person in case something happened to the money in my bank account. I didn't trust banks, but I couldn't have all the money on my person.

I'm 19 now, graduated from high school and lives by myself. Most of my friends, including my best friends, were out of town or out of state. I have friends who live in other states and I chat with them through websites. Yes, you can't trust everyone on the internet, but some people you can.

I walked down the path in the forest. It was nearly dark out, so I would have to hurry. I didn't like being in the woods at night. I wasn't creeped out or scared, but the woods are just safer at daytime than at night.

I was probably about 10 minutes away from reaching my apartment when I heard a snort, like the snort of a horse. I stopped and glanced over to the left and my hazel orbs slightly widened when I saw a large, dark horse. It looked quite different from any other horse I've seen. It had wisps of something dark trailing from it and its eyes were a gleaming, golden-amber color.

_That's a weird horse. _I thought and blinked when the horse stomped the ground, moving its large body towards the left of me. "What boy?" I asked and the horse snorted again. _Maybe it wants me to follow it…_I thought and hesitated a little, but then walked towards the horse.

The horse led me off the path and through the trees. "Where are you taking me?" I asked the creature and it only snorted. I pursed my lips, but continued to follow the horse. We walked for a few minutes and then the horse neighed, turning to me and motioning its head behind it.

I quirked an eyebrow and walked around the horse, my lips parting in a gasp when I saw what was in front of me.

It was a man slumped against a tree, his cloak torn at his shoulder and at his chest. He wore all black and his skin looked a sickly, grayish-color. His hair was disheveled and dark bruises covered his skin, along with a dried trickle of blood at the corner of his mouth. "Oh shit…." I whispered and rushed over to the man, kneeling in front of him.

I put two fingers on the inside of his wrist and sighed in relief when I felt a very faint heartbeat. "Okay…he's alive…." I whispered to myself and glanced at the horse, who was staring at me with gleaming eyes. "Think you can help me?"

The horse snorted and then walked away. "Fat lot of good you are!" I shouted angrily at the horse and grumbled. "Guess I'll have to do it myself…."

I gently grabbed the man's arm and put it over my shoulders while I used my other arm to support his back and grunted as I tried to lift him. That's when the man let out a pained groan and stirred, but did not open his eyes. "I could use your help…." I growled at him and once again attempted to lift him up.

This time, he managed to help me lift himself up and he stumbled over his feet as we slowly walked back to the path. He was clearly not fully awake, merely awake enough to help me walk him. He was at least a foot taller than me and I only reached his chest. It took me longer to get back to the apartment and I dug my keys out of my pocket to unlock my apartment.

I shut the door and locked it once we were in and I half-carried, half-dragged the man to the first guest bedroom and gently placed him down on the bed. I reached out to brush the hair away from his face when a hand lashed out and fingers wrapped around my throat, immediately tightening.

I gasped and clutched at the hand around my throat, my hazel eyes widening as the man's own eyelids opened and I was staring into angry-filled, golden-amber eyes. They were the same color as that horse, but a bit darker. I'll admit, I was scared. I whimpered as the man leaned in, inhaling deeply.

"Your fear….." he whispered and chuckled darkly. "Is intoxicating…"

That made me even more afraid and to my complete surprise, his skin slowly began to turn healthy-looking and his eyes brightened up a bit. Then, he gave a pained grunt and slumped against me, his hand loosening around my neck. I coughed and shuddered, cautiously grabbing the man's shoulders and placing him back onto the bed.

I rubbed my neck tenderly and hoped to god there wouldn't be any marks or bruises the next morning. I grabbed a bathroom cloth from the bathroom and got it wet, wiping away the blood from the man's chin. He didn't move or make a noise in his sleep and I was thankful for that because I didn't want to get strangled again.

I managed to clean up the blood and now all that was left was the deep, dark bruises on the man's grayish skin. I barely brushed a couple fingers over one and the man twitched in his sleep. I pulled my fingers back and then managed to leave the room quietly and go to my own room.

I sighed softly. "What did I get myself into….?"

….

I woke up the next morning with a dull ache in my neck and my face pressed into my pillow so much that it was difficult to breathe. "Mmm…." I groaned and lifted my head from my overly comfy and squishy pillow. The glaring, red letters of my alarm clock glowed brightly through the darkness of the room, revealing the time to be 10:30 in the morning.

I yawned and threw the covers off, leaving the safety of my bedroom to check on my….guest. I quietly and slowly opened the door of the guest room and looked at the bed, confusion immediately riddling my face.

The man looked…..perfectly healthy. There were no bruises, scars, nothing; even his clothes weren't torn anymore. He didn't look skinny anymore, but lean, lithe and fit. "How the fuck…?" I scratched my head, extremely confused. Who exactly was this guy?

That's when the man let out a small, but audible groan. I somewhat hid my form behind the door and watched as the man opened his golden-amber eyes, which seemed to glow in the darkness of the guest bedroom. My curiosity increased to who this man could be or _what _he could be.

He definitely didn't feel human…looked human, but didn't feel human. He reminded me of something dark….someone full of darkness….

"How much longer are you going to stare at me?"

A smooth and deep, but sly voice interrupted my thoughts, causing me to blink and I realized the man was now looking at me. His lips were set into a thin line and he looked….I don't know….bored?

"Um….." I finally spoke, biting my lip. "I found you…..some…weird horse led me to you and you were wounded. So I brought you back here….."

"I see…." The man murmured and then swung his long legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, but then staggered a bit and grabbed the wall for support as he put a hand to his face.

"Hey….are you alright?" I cautiously walked over to him, hesitating to reach out and touch him.

"I'm still weak….." the man whispered to himself. "I need it….I need…fear…"

Before I could do anything, the man's hand reached out and I attempted to back away, but the hand touched my face and all thoughts of escaping left my mind. The man's bright orbs burned into mine as he leaned close to my face.

"Give me your fear…."

Black sand came from his hand and slithered across my cheek, sending me right into the dream world.

That's when I realized who this man was.

He was the monster that lived underneath beds. He was the creature that caused nightmares and fear.

He was Pitch Black….the Nightmare King…

The Boogeyman.


End file.
